A sonamy boom story
by Cloe The Queen
Summary: FIRST story ever enjoy! When Amy sets out to fInd a lost treasure, will Sonic and the gang join her? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Amy, you home?" asked a very curious cobalt hedgehog. Sonic had been very worried about his pink friend, for he hadn't seen her for a couple of days. "I don't think she's home Sonic" said the twin tailed fox, Tails. "Hey Sticks, do you have any idea where Amy is?" asked Sonic. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but in this case I do." replied the feral badger. "You mean you knew where Amy was this whole time?!" asked the strong but foolish Knuckles. "Yup, she said she was going to study some weird artifact thingy in the forest. I tried to tell her about the government spies but no!" replied Sticks. "Wha!?" asked Tails. "Come on lead the way Sticks." said Sonic. "Let's go find Amy" the whole team said in unison.

*Later in the jungle*

"Ames, are you out here?" asked a very worried Sonic. "Amy? Are under this rock?" asked Knuckles. "Umm Knux, I don't think she's under a rock." Tails said. Suddenly, the gang here a blood curdling scream coming from the east. "That sounds like Amy!" Sonic said. "Come on let's go see! " replied Sticks. They ran until they reached a clearing, and they gasped at what they saw: poor Amy tied to a tree with a knife held to her neck. "WHO ARE YOU!?" demanded Tails. "Thats for me to know, and for you to find out." the masked stranger said before he dropped the knife and ran off into the jungle. "Amy!" Sonic said while running toward Amy. "Sonic!" Amy shouted. " Amy what happened to you?" asked a worried Sticks. "I don't remember all of it, but I'll tell you what I do remember."

Flashback

" I think this is where the ruins are" said a very lost Amy." Maybe I got it wrong." Then she hears something move in a bush, which causes her ears to perk up." H...Hello?" Amy said with a shaky voice. Suddenly, someone comes out of the bushes wearing a blood red cloak. "You're coming with me little lady." the stranger said in an evil deep voice. "you'll have to get through my hammer first!" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer. "Ha! You think that puny toy can beat me?" he laughed as he used some sort of power to knock her hammer straight out of her hand. "Stay back you!" Amy yelled. "You Don't know what you're getting into. Stop looking for the artifact." the stranger threatened. "No! Go away!" Amy replied with nervousness in her voice." Fine. If you don't stop I'll have to stop you myself!" And with that, the stranger attacked Amy.

End of Flashback

* Two weeks later at Amy's house*

"You know you don't have to take care of me anymore right? I'm fine." Amy said. "I know, but I just Umm… what I want to say is that I...I'm worried about you." Sonic said as a light blush appeared on his muzzle. "Awww that is so sweet!" Amy replied as she kissed him on his cheek." Maybe you worrying about isn't to bad." " You look cute when you try to flirt Ames, but let me show you how it's done." and just like that, Sonic leaned over and kissed Amy on the lips. Amy was surprised, but kissed back. Her dream had come true. She was kissing her blue hero. "Amy I love you." Sonic said when they broke the kiss for air. Amy looked into his eyes with a blush on her muzzle. "I love you too Sonic." she replied as he dug her muzzle into his chest. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like this story so far. Here's chapter two. Don't forget to check out my poll!?Enjoy

It was a sunny day on Bygone island, and a certain hedgehog was relaxing at the beach. "Hey Tails, catch!" yelled Sonic as he passed the ball to Tails. "Don't try to distract me Sonic!" Tails yelled as he passed it back. "And Sonic, aren't you supposed to be helping Amy with that catering job?" "Oh yea. Wait, OH NO! I gotta go Tails bye!" Sonic shouted as he speed off. Tails however, stayed behind laughing his butt off.

Later at Amy's house.

"Weird that the fastest thing in the world was late." said a very mad Amy. "Look babe, I'm really sorry. I got caught up in a game with Tails." replied Sonic. "I told you not to call me babe!" said Amy. "Oh my bad baby. " Sonic rudely replied. "Ugh just help me with this." said a fed up Amy. "The order is for 60 cupcakes." "WHAT! 60 cupcakes for what!?" asked a shocked Sonic. "For Lady Walrus's baby's birthday party." "Oh OK then, let's get baking!"

Eight hours later

"That's the the last batch." said an exhausted Amy. "Finally! Oh, you got a little something on your lips, lemme get that for you." Sonic said as he kissed her on her lips. Amy blushed. Even though they have been dating for about two months, she still felt magic when they kissed. Suddenly, they hear a familiar cry from outside: "Help, my baby!" Amy broke the kiss and ran outside leaving behind a very disappointed Sonic who ran behind her.

"Let him go egghead!" shouted a furious Sonic. "You really think I'm going to let her baby go? I need an assistant to help me in my lab! I'll call him Eggman Jr. or maybe Ronald, oh forget about it Burnbot, attack! As the giant robot attacked Sonic, Amy hit the eggmobile with her hammer and grabbed Lady Walrus's baby. "Shh it's going to be okay." "See you later egghead!" Sonic said after he defeated Burnbot. "Thank you for saving my baby! Are the cupcakes ready Amy?" asked Lady Walrus. "Yeah they're all ready." replied Amy.

At the party

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear umm baby, happy birthday to you!" the whole village sang while Lady Walrus cut the cake. " Great party Lady W, but where's the bunny that gives you chocolate eggs?" Knuckles said clueless. "Umm thanks, I think." Lady Walrus replied. "I would like to make a toast to Amy Rose and Sonic T. Hedgehog for saving my baby! Again. "Wow thanks, but it was nothing." Amy said while Sonic, with his giant ego, was enjoying it. "That Sonic and his ego." said tails who was indulging himself in cake.

Hope you guys enjoyed! To make this clear, the drama comes in between the things that the gang do. I will continue the story about the mysterious attacker, but for now enjoy the sonamy!


End file.
